


Paralelos

by Nakuru



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que lo medita, Hiei no consigue comprender cuál es el verdadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralelos

Cada vez que lo veías no podías evitar pensar lo humano que era.  
En todos sus gestos, en sus sonrisas, en su actitud; nunca fuiste capaz de comprender si ello te aliviaba o no.  
¿Acaso preferías al zorro astuto y cruel del makai?

Fueron incontables las noches que pasaste meditando, pero cada vez que parecías encontrar la respuesta, el ver al amable Shuichi ayudaba a que nuevas dudas naciesen en ti.

Pero lo que más te inquietaba era el no saber quién era en realidad; existían demasiadas posibilidades de que mucho en él fuese tan solo un acto perfectamente planeado y ejecutado.

Por eso nunca sabías como reaccionar a sus amables sonrisas, en especial aquellas noches en que también rodeaba tu cuello con sus brazos y simplemente se apoyaba en ti.

Mas ese día en que además aprovechó tu usual desconcierto para poseer tus labios y recorrió tu cuerpo de manera lujuriosa, por fin fuiste capaz de comprender que _ambos_ eran reales.


End file.
